Konoha Gakuen Den: Highschool-Feever!
by Ayko Myoka
Summary: Ayko Myoka is a senior Highschooler from Konoha Gakuen, a prestigious school. Her whole life has been a breeze until a certain Hyuuga Hinata decides to become her competition on more then one playground. Can Ayko and her friends overcome the challenges ahead or will Hinata beat them to it? (OCxCanon) (CanonxCanon)


**Hello dear readers =D this is my first story here so thanks for reading. Let me know what you think ^^ R&R please**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise. But the story and my OC Ayko Myoka belong to me =D**

* * *

Chapter 1 : The seniors.

Konoha Gakuen, a prestigious school known for its high quality education program; the dream of every highschool student in the envirement of Osaka. One of the topranking highschools in whole Japan in the Quality Educations List for Highschools (long titel, I know XD) and first place in Japans Highschool tournament. Anyone who graduated from Konoha Gakuen had already made a name for themselves. Since Tsunade Senju became its headmistress almost every parent with common sense signed their child in for Konoha Gakuen. Not all of them were accepted in, but the one's who did were known for their sublime grades. As for others.. that might remain a mystery. A few of those who got in had enterred their senior year today.

Three friends who'd always stick together throughout their entire schoolcarreer were now pacing around in the schoolyard. Sakura Haruna, a common girl with halflong cherrypink locks and soft green eyes. Ino Yamanaka, heiress of the Yamanaka's Flower Industry with a blond long ponytail, a large bang covering her right matching icy blue eye. Ayko Myoka, next in line for the ownership of the Myoka Nanotech-imperium. She possessed shoulderlength silky black hair, a fringe and chocolat brown eyes. Their conversation was about a certain Hyuuga Heiress, allso a senior at Konoha Gakuen. Not only did she appear to be popular; she sang in the band Chrystal Haven. They had already gained alot of fans in Osaka. Appearantly the conversation didn't head in a friendly direction, though. Neither one of the close friends liked Hinata Hyuuga. Ino, Gossip-queen and known for having the best fashion-sense ever, started their talk with a rumour she'd picked up.

"You guys know Chrystal Haven's lead gitarist, right?" Ino ended mid-sentence to build up some drama. Both Ayko and Sakura gave her meaningful looks. Ino just narrowed her eyes until Sakura gave in and answerred the blond.

"Off course we do, Ino-pig!" Sakura growled irritated. Ayko just sighed in agreement. "So what about him?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Billboard Brow." Ino grinned. "A reliable source told me he'd be in our class for this senior year." Both Ayko and Sakura looked a the gossipqueen with an annoyed face.

"So, big deal! It's not like we should care?" Ayko groaned to emphasise her lack of interest.

"In fact, we should care." Ino became instantly serious. "That same source allso claimed that Hinata Hyuuga would transfer to our class because her guitarist was put there by mistake." Ayko's eyes widened in complete shock while Sakura yelled all sorts of curses.

"Oh, come on! Give me a break for Kami's sake!" Sakura hissed pissed off.

"Great.. you know that actually ruins our senior year; having to put up with her.." Ayko muttered still trying to get over the shock. The Yamanaka heiress just simply shook her head.

"You guys.. Why does it have to be so bad? Besides, I heared this guitarist knows how to please women. He has a bunge of strange tatoes but that makes him even more sexy. Not to mention, he's blond.." Ino drooled as she pictured the gitarist shirtless. Sakura hit Ino with a fist as she sweatdropped (a verbe I invented myself XD).

"Let me remind you that he's on Hinata's side and not ours." The pinkette stated with a deathglare.

"It doesn't matter that he's hot and whatever else. I've heared that he's Hinatas boyfriend." Ayko cut in. "No wonder she's going after him."

Ino's eyes turned cold after that. "This is war!" she declared while storming off. Ayko and Sakura were just in time to stop her from attacking anyone.

"Besides why do you care, Ino? Aren't you dating Sai?" Ayko sweatdropped at her friends behaviour. Before Ino could reply the schoolbell rang to signal the start of the first period.

"Let's get going!" Sakura cheered dragging her friends with her.


End file.
